


Battered Soul

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Jasper Hargrove is a 16 year old Omega who barely remembers who he is. Taken from his family at a young age by AIM for his high fertility, Jasper was trained to be the perfect Omega. Just recently having given birth to his little Alpha son, Oliver, Jasper is in the Omegas common room when He and the other omegas are saved.





	Battered Soul

_**~3rd POV** _

_**(Jasper Portrayed by Ian Nelson)** _

 

 

 

                 Jasper sat on the mattress, back propped up with pillows as his fellow Omegas huddled around him, pressed close. Emrys sat on his right, cuddled into his side, the swell of the Omegas stomach rose and fell with every breath. Emrys was 9 months pregnant and was ready to pop. His stomach was huge, The tiny Omega having been bred by Three Alphas months before. 

 

 

 

                On his Left was Cassius. He wasn't very far along in his pregnancy, but he and the others stayed close to Jasper, who was the one to have given birth to his pup first. Jasper had been the first to get pregnant. But no Alpha fucked him during his heat. His pup was the result of Artificial Insemination.

 

 

 

               A tiny whine caught his attention. Looking down at his pup, Jasper saw his little mouth moving in a sucking motion. Pulling the robe away from his chest, he let Oliver Latch on and watched as the pup began suckling greedily. Emrys and the others Cooed at the sight, their hands cradling their pregnant bellies, each in a different stage of Pregnancy.

 

 

 

                    There were 8 Omegas in total, counting himself. Jasper, Emrys, Cassius, Corvus, Felan, Kendall, Morgan, and Caelum. All Male omegas who'd been brought here against their will. A sudden boom rocked the compound, startling them. Oliver unlatched and began wailing, his tiny ears assaulted by the noise.

 

 

 

             The rest of the Omegas huddled around him in fear as he tried to quiet his pup. Clutching the pup close to his chest, the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Every Omega Flinched as someone entered the room. Jasper's pup, only hours old, wailed louder. "Oh Geez! Guys! Found the Omegas!" A deep Male voice called out. Looking up, Jasper saw a man dressed as Captain America standing in the doorway.


End file.
